Transending Dawn
by Adia16
Summary: Leaving Sakura behind was hard, now in a forest with breathtaking sights , awaits Syaoran, Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane. This beautiful world is torn by a war that has been fought for years. When Fai hears a name that rings of his past more mysteries are revealed. As a new companion accompanies them they encounter things they never would have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The magic cleared Kurogane looked annoyed not to be on solid ground. Fai looked around as Mokona lands in Fai's arms. The light gold and emerald . The green branches thick around Fai looked around "Well this is nice... Syaoran?" Fai looked around Kuro-sama have you seen Syaoran?

Kurogane looked around "All I see is green.. " he mumbled angrily.

Syaoran hit the branches hard, on his right side, grimacing. Trying to stand only to almost fall over again he leaned against a tree and sank. Slowly stretching his leg, his thoughts centered on Sakura back in his home world where she insisted to be. Syaoran sensed someone close his eyes met with a hooded figure the black cloak contrasted against the emerald light. Syaoran was surprised he didn't sense the person before... The cloaked figure lightly touched him, a feeling of water running up his side with something warm and a stretching feeling. Syaoran gasped in surprise his pain started to completely vanish. He desperately looked into the darkness of the hood to get something anything. Before he could mutter a thanks the figure was gone. He got up quickly to his surprise the pain was completely gone he felt stronger. He looked over the edge it was a long way down, Syaoran got slightly dizzy.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked up as he heard his name and smiled.

Fai leapt over the remaining branches as Kurogane caught up. Mokona cried "Syaoran!" and leapt into Syaoran's arms. Kurogane huffed " Now that we found him we can get down from here?! " Syaoran smiled. "Not a fan of heights?" Fai added Kurogane glared at them and stared down the trees jumping.

Fai rolled his eyes looking over his shoulder back at Syaoran "Coming?"

Syaoran managed a nod and followed after Fai. Syaoran watched Fai vanish, Mokona turned to Syaoran. "You alright?" Syaoran shook his head as he looked at his leg. Thinking of the cloaked figure . Syaoran smiled at Mokona as he moved around Syaoran's neck. Taking a sharp inhale Syaoran jumped .

As soon as they landed they were at sword point Kurogane fingered his blade.

Mokona squealed hiding behind Syaoran , In response Syaoran placed a protective hand over Mokona. Determination fell over Syaoran, his legs tingled ready for a quick battle. Fai hesitated looking at each person they were kids? Syaoran stepped forward What is going on here? The kids turned to a girl with silver hair and eyes. "We are at war with those who don't accept us." Her voice cracked in pain her voice sounded melodious.

Fai's gaze softened "who wouldn't accept you?"

Her voice authoritative "What is your business here? how did you find this place?

"Sliverain!" a frantic cry came from the group, it's him! Sliverain glanced at Syaoran to Fai last to Kurogane.

"We have no choice they have to see Talon, If their enemies they will be taken care of. We can't leave them here when He is coming." Each looked to sliverain begging to leave each had terror.

Fai's eyes widened , Kurogane glared suspicious Syaoran looked worried over to Fai.

Sliverain nodded "So be it. Keep weapons out" she kept above looking over the groups shoulder her sliver eyes grazing over the trees.

"Where exactly are we going?" Syaoran asked a girl with brown curly hair. In a thick braid her amber eyes seemed different. Then he noticed the gold flecks they seemed to be moving in waves on their own. Syaoran blinked , she noticed he was looking at her.

"We are taking you to our camp where our leader Talon will decide what must be done." Her voice like a soft breeze soothing sounded somewhat firm unsure of herself .

Syaoran nodded "Yes you said that why is Talon your leader?"

She looked at Syaoran and looked forward "Talon was there when no one else was for us. Talon was the one that made us come together fight as one. Talon inspired us to be ourselves not to hide. We all owe a share to Talon. Talon's gifts have a way of working with everyone' s gifts. ..."

"That's enough Acurea" A boy cut her off

Acurea looked ahead, the group paused in front of a roaring waterfall. Sliverain atop of a close tree Sliverain signaled to Acurea. Acurea lead the group behind the falls as soon as they passed the falls the ordinary rocks turned to precious gems. Acurea lead the group through the seemingly eternal caves of gems. Leaves and moss covered a way that removed itself as she touched it.

Emerald- gold sunlight Acurea stepped through followed by two others. Kurogane Fai and Syaoran were ushered in. By the back of the group. Sliverain slipped in front of the group moving through the circle like camp. Fai stared in wonder they were all kids to older teens. Looking cautiously or with hate determination fear. Kurogane glared making eye contact noticing each was a warrior. Sliverain knelt suddenly

"Talon, on our patrol we found three strangers He ..." sliverain paused

"himself was coming... we had to take them with us we couldn't leave them there...We thought you would see if they were enemies or not..."

In the shadows black material moved, Syaoran strained his eyes Fai waited his eyes narrowed.

Kurogane challenged "If your Talon and you're so strong then show me how strong you are!"

Suddenly a cloaked figure was holding a sword waiting for Kurogane to make the first move. Sliverain instantly went to the side.

Syaoran's eyes widened , Fai noticed "Syaoran?"

"I hurt my leg..." Fai looked at him waiting for him to continue.

" Before I knew it, Talon I guess was there ...I didn't sense anything . I felt water then my leg was fine and Talon was gone. "

Kurogane fell from the battle above, "Kurogane! " Fai and Syaoran ran to him. Kurogane looked around "where is Ginryu?" Kurogane voice sounded horse his outfit torn. Wounds and scrapes Fai looked at all the blood.

Talon landed her cloak billowed in the breeze. Talon held Ginryu the other hand another sword. Fai's anger surged his eyes turned into gold. He attacked, in a split second the shout of Syaoran and the ring of Ginryu sinking into the earth was the only noise. As Talon fell the hood came off, long auburn hair released in to the breeze, Her bangs fell into her face Kurogane is furious that he got beat really bad by a girl no less. Syaoran is surprised not sure what to say.

A slight and clink of metal caught Fai's attention from the addiction of blood. Fai's eyes widened he recognized the hair piece it was his childhood friend Talon's. He looked to her face horror seized him the act of what he just did hit him. He let go of her arm his fangs sliding back wiping his mouth he saw the familiar sliver blood. It couldn't be she was murdered her entire family was murdered he saw them. The guilt had always stayed with him. Talon's eye's opened a light shade of gray like sliver but very different.

Her sword she propped herself mystified as she arose her arm healed. "These strangers our one of us, this was all an accident." Talon's voice firm and authoritative but had a melodious ring to it you couldn't forget . Kurogane felt water run up him as his wounds healed, he noticed Talon was looking at him . She turned her wound already healed.

Fai approached Kurogane and Syaoran " You guys ok?"

"You know her don't you?" Kurogane looked at Fai Syaoran looked at Fai curious

Fai exhaled in defeat "Yes.. I knew her in Seresu... I met her when I saved a close village from an avalanche. And I met her younger sister. Ever since then I wanted to get close to her. We did over tragedies happening all over her village. She was determined to find out. She was caught and accused of being a murder. Then her family entire family was slaughtered in the snow. ..." Fai paused his voice cracking "I was close to her family, I held her youngest sister in my arms she was frozen, blood tainted the snow... I told talon to take her family away but they met the danger. And I never saw her again.

"Until now..." Fai mumbled .


	2. Small Victories From A Heavy Price

Legs hitting the ground hard, chest rising and falling her breath calm and deep. As she ran focusing on listening to only the rhythmic pound of her feet hitting the ground hard and pushing off again. Her gray eyes scanned her surroundings _just_ _run_. She wouldn't give in to weakness her closest friend gone ... her other friend betrayed her.

Her eyes blinked calmly _no_ _tears_, _this_ _isn't_ _the_ _time_ she reminded herself. Shouts and roars from creatures and alarms were heard in the distance behind her. Her auburn hair flew behind her as she turned slightly her gray eyes sweeping the sharp eyes and thick trees and the mist. Her shirt leather-like covered her shoulders a long zipper ran along her left side. On her right bore the symbol of the black flame. Her pants cut off at her knees became heavy she couldn't slow down or she would be caught. Her black combat boots soundless as she heard the shouting quiet. _What_ _happened_ _were_ _they_ _closing_ _in_ _on_ _her? _ A sudden wind blasted against her face. Talon blinked as her arms raised to guard her. She noticed a small glow from her arms that were small flames . Her eyes sharp picked out there was a village not too far away.

She was determined to keep moving , she wasn't going to stop now that she made it. Even though every fiber begged her to stop , she simply ignored it shutting it off or pushing it away.

_All_ _this_ _white_...Is this ... _Snow_? Her body recognized the cold for a minute then it would fade, as she walked the snow would part a bit more. The air slowed Talon looked around slowly putting her arms down .

Light erupted above her she looked up awed her glow dimmed a bit. Talon smiled her glow brightened flames danced along her arms legs, and all down her hair in the slight breeze. Talon focused calming herself the flames retreated.

Tears left her eyes they felt really warm against her skin. Talon blinked it was ok now she could let it go. As the light started to fade talon looked ahead proud of her accomplishments. She freed the prisoners at the current base she was at and she journeyed to a different world one that was cold as she wanted. They wouldn't find her, or expect her to cope with cold, since fire and cold aren't supposed to mix.

Talon looked back over the snow taking it all in. Her head seemed to throb she blinked against it trying to fight against it her world was becoming black instead of the white. The last thing she saw was two shadows coming towards her in the snow.


	3. Signs and Secrets

Talon felt warmth close to her as she slowly slipped back into consciousness. _Fire_? the single thought painful. Despite the agonizing pain she opened her eyes. The light danced the comforting glow and crackle of the flames made talon feel ok. Talon noticed she had a blanket over her shoulders she was in a room? The fire place was grand the bed was fairly large as she turned there was a closet and the window was tall, and round. The sill turned into a bench, the walls lined with tapestries. Talon eyes fell back to the flames she smiled wiping tears with the heel of her hand as she blinked them away. She slowly stood the blanket falling to her feet.

Stepping back her leather gear ready, she glowed the black flames gently moved across her . Talon as young as she was slowly took a position and gracefully moved. Her arms poised her flames low, Then stared to mirror the flames in the fireplace. As she moved she felt free the flames started to move inside the fireplace with Talon. She didn't hear the knocks at the door.

A woman peeked through the door, her chestnut hair framing her face of her ocean blue eyes. She paused as she cracked the door. Her eyes widened She slipped in and quietly shut the door. Watching cautiously and curiously as the girl danced the glow of flames , the flames in the fireplace billowing in response as she twirled. The woman observed the girl was happy but her dance reflected emotions of sadness and pain.

Talon eased an exhale in her last graceful position her arms lowering slowly to her sides. Talon's eyes went to the left where she sensed someone was there. She whirled quickly her auburn hair fanned out the low flames crackled as she turned.

Her gray eyes reflected fear , The woman stepped forward close to the bed. Her white jacket with light blue material that stopped at her ankles brushed the floor. Her hair pinned back with two strands entwined with a hairpin that twisted in her bangs. He ocean blue eyes sparkled "I brought you your cloths better suited for this environment and boots that might help you better. "

Talon looked at the woman back to the cloths. Distrust and hesitation faded in a blink . As talon stood still not sure how to react "thanks" she mumbled softly "very much..."

"Do you need help to change into these? " her voice warm and comforting, like silk her scent was of vanilla. Talon blinked trying to focus her senses were heightened again.

"Yeah ...I think I can manage" she scooped the clothes, closing the closet door she set the cloths down on the stool there. Looking at the strange cloths. There was a circular piece on top it was lined with looked like coins dangling on the sides. The markings on it she didn't recognize but it was beautiful. She set it aside gently and moved on to the long sleeve. The dark blue top was soft as she slipped it on the low rectangle neckline had light blue material underneath. She rubbed the sleeves with markings on it with the same shade of light blue. She pulled on the rest of the outfit on. The pants light brown with dark brown boots. A dark gray attachment in the back completed the outfit. She looked back to the hair piece . The light blue ribbon resting in her hands, Talon noticed a jewel on the other side. Slipping it into her hair tucking it in. The hairpiece was surprisingly light she smiled _I'm ready to live in this new world and to meet people . _

Talon opened the door. Moved over to the bed setting her cloths on the bed. Talon looked up seeing the woman still there. She approached Talon ," your hood needs..." she fixed her hood brushing lightly her right shoulder Talon winced backing off. The woman paused looking at "Are you alright?" her voice concerned. Talon looked at the woman her grip was firm on her as she felt her shoulder become uncovered. Talon shut her eyes deathly afraid not expecting to feel a gentle touch. "This mark is very special.. " Talon's eyes widened at the sweetness in her voice of understanding. Talon turned to face her.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" she reassured smiling "But be cautioned magic is taken very seriously seen only as cruelty, never an act of kindness. "

Talon looked at her and smiled the woman smiled embracing her "I'm Raiya..will you be staying with us long? Oh you probably have your folks looking for you."

Raiya studied Talon as they separated Raiya's hands on Talon's shoulder's.

Talon lowered her head she uttered the painful words " they are all dead..."

Raiya gasped "You don't have to talk about it anymore darling." Talon tensed "please call me Talon."

"Talon?... Talon? Raiya repeated it a few times to get her tongue used to it. Looking Talon up and down " it suites you. " she concluded with her sweet smile.

"Well Talon you can stay here as long as you like...I lost a daughter she would be your age this was her ideal room you may have it ." Raiya's voice soft and comforting , once again Talon felt she could trust her. Talon was overwhelmed with gratitude her plan was working she had people who cared for her far away from the ones hunting her.

"Come Talon let's get you to meet the rest of the family shall we?" Raiya grasped Talon's hand lightly leading Talon through the door.


	4. Acceptance

Talon looked behind her taking in the sights of the house, the hallways seemed to be stone in archways. Raiya turned to Talon as they paused "stay here a moment as I introduce you alright? I will be right back." Talon watched Raiya disappear into the light the door gave off noise on the other side escalated then hushed.

Talon looked down out of habit, she didn't like being alone for very long. _But sometimes it's better to be alone, no one can hurt me... _Talonshookherhead_ not anymore..no one wants to hurt me anymore. I can trust can't I ? I don't know these emotions are weird to deal with. What are they? Emotions...do I have to have a heart to feel? _ Talon touched her chest _No..._ she reassured herself _I_ _can feel even in my state_ ..

Light rested on Talon Raiya stood holding out her hand "they are ready for you."

Talon looked hesitantly ahead _will_ they _accept_ _me_ _or_ will _they_ _demand_ _my_ _capture_ _like_ _so_ _many_ _other_ _times_? Talon moved past the open door held by Raiya. She smiled Talon nodded in response, Talon looked around seeing a grand fire place, the room was extravagant full of tapestries.

A young boy ran to Talon running at her legs his arms encircling her.

Talon saw this boy had deep brown hair with black roots. He looked up at her with deep blue eyes. Talon smiled in his eyes it seemed sliver flecks danced. Talon caught her balance as she felt another embrace on her other side. Another boy looking almost exactly like the first. He looked at her his eyes light blue with a mix of lavender the sliver spiraling from his pupils. Talon looked at each of them _the_ _eyes_... _is_ _the_ _only_ _thing_ _different_. A girl stood waiting patiently Talon studied her she had light brown red hair. Her eyes green , talon's senses kicked in the girl had silver and gold flecks and bits of blue in her eyes. Talon blinked her heightened senses eased . A laugh sounded "Kiren!, Kay! Get over here so we all can get a look at her eh? Syrea come here sweet heart. "

The little girl smiled "Pa!" she squealed running and disappearing further into the room. The boys let Talon go running waiting for her to catch up. Talon smiled as she caught up setting for herself a reasonable pace. Talon's eyes set on the scene the kids ruff housing with their father . Raiya stood in a silent response he paused the kids separated. Talon shifted uncomfortably putting aside her nervousness she was used to being under a constant spotlight.

He got up approaching Talon "she's wow, just like when we found her ." Talon blinked "sliver eyes" he smiled. Talon tensed she looked at his wrists for the red mark like a smear of blood on the left wrist nothing her eyes scanned the other wrist and arms nothing she relaxed. _What am I doing accusing of people they are hunters? or worse keepers? _

"I'm Raoule great to be in your acquaintance." His voice deep and cool most of all the gentle tone it rested on you with the slight power of authority. Talon tilted her head she wasn't spoken to like that before... only in orders demands or threats. Raoule motioned over to the first boy that came to Talon his eyes gleamed with the sliver specks "This is Kay and here..." Raoule grabbed the other boy.." is Kiren, the angle holding out his hand as the girl ran to take it is Syrea."

Talon nodded to each one, Talon always was one of loyalty and of respect . She did a slight bow not to freak them out to much. I'm Talon thank you for finding me and taking me into your home.

Raya looked worried as she grasped Raoule and his hands resting on the boys.

Syrea ran to Talon holding her left leg tight please she pleaded don't tell me you have to go? Talon looked down at the little one .

Raya looked at Talon a pleading look crossed her face, the boys Kay, Kiren, and Raoule waited patiently.

Talon nodded and smiled "I have no one to go to...Talon looked down for a moment shutting out the emptiness she felt " if you have me I would like to stay. "

Kay and Kiren joined Syrea in embracing Talon. Raoule spoke a few words with Raya then looked back at Talon .

"Talon if you're staying you need to contribute in your way, what can you do?"

Talon hesitated "I'm good with weaponry sir..." Talon paused _he's not a hunter he shouldn't be addressed_ _that way_! Talon bit her lip "Raoule" she corrected.

"You may call me as you wish but around the kids and villagers might ask questions if you're staying for a while. "If you would follow me I believe I know the perfect thing for you. "

Kay, Kiren and Syrea let Talon go from their embrace and play as she caught up to Raoule. Yes.. you will be perfect they crossed the room going down a hallway and through a another door. As Talon followed Raoule she was awed by the sight there was a fire to the left and tools to the on the tables, buckets and containers of water were close to each table. The room seemed to be made of stone the glow of the fire made the room seem alive. Swords spears, daggers, were everywhere. Some hanging on hooks others on tables. Talon smiled are you going to teach me how to make these? Raoule smiled well you have the love for them and looks like the skills as Talon instantly embarrassed of twirling a dagger after handling a sword impressively.

Raoule nodded "you will be very nice I've needed help and Kiren and Kay help at the less dangerous jobs I believe you can become a very talented smith indeed."


	5. Swords

Talon froze her core twisted her shoulder tingled as she felt her hair on the back of her neck stand up at the crack in the air. Magic...her senses knew someone used magic she inched against the wall looking she saw a figure seemingly her age. Talon eyes noticed the figure speaking to Syrea. Talons turned to the twins "Kay, Kiren go home and if you hurry no one will know ok?"

The twins smiled and nodded hurrying off Talon smiled hard to believe she lived with them for a year now. Looking back to Syrea she cautiously approached wrapping a protective arm around Syrea. She had grown close to the family she had stayed with the village she had grown close with everyone. "Sorry ..." Talon smiled wearily. _Why are you smiling? Is it because he has magic? _Talon blinked when her eyes met his _sapphire_? You're very welcome he was suddenly surrounded by people from the village. Talon looked back at the avalanche it was gone completely. Talon looked back at the boy Syrea let's go she lead Syrea by her hand slipping away.

He looked up from the villagers the girl was gone. "Excuse me who was the girl with the circular hairpin?"

The villagers smiled and replied "Your highness that is Talon the smiths daughter she has talent." They started to carry on in conversation. The boy looked to where the girl emerged Talon...

Talon ushered Syrea in closing the door, exhaling a sigh in relief.

"Talon it's been another year since you been with us. So your eleven now? Talon smiled at the sound of Raoule and Raya. Talon laughed "yes probably ..." Kay and Kiren started to mess around with Syrea. A soft knock made everyone pause. Talon turned walking to the door answering it. A robe she didn't recognize flown in her eyes slowly moved up. Talon glanced into a soft face, "Hello" his voice was calm and soft. He knelt smiling "Are you Talon?"

Pain throbbed in her right shoulder her core twisted. Talon bit her lip _who was this?! Did they find her already? _ Talon blinked not sure what to do or say. Raoule came from behind Talon her senses feeling his familiar aura. Raoule's voice paused quivering with shock "Y...Your majesty?! What brings you here?!"

"I need more men like you Raoule will you be so kind and take up the position of Head Captain?" Talon looked at Raoule clutching his hand; _taking him away from me...from the target could he possibly be a keeper or hunter? _ Raoule squeezed her hand in reassurance winking at her. That look meant we'll talk later.

Raoule looked back to the visitor when he heard the ring of metal, the visitor looked at Raoule

"Is this your work?" Raoule placed a hand on Talon's shoulder "No my lord it is Talon's."

The visitor's eyes reflected surprise "this is great work one of a master...would you like to work with your father in the castle?"

Talon looked at Raoule he bowed "we would be honored my lord, Talon would you grab your work the swords and spears all of them." Talon looked at Raoule then vanished down the hallway disappearing through the door into her favorite room with all of her creations. She started to grab the swords and push open through the backdoor.

Her eyes scanned the snow and saw the royal sleigh, the boy from the avalanche stared at her she couldn't believe it. Talon focused on her task as she rearranged the blades, then she started sheathing the swords becoming very involved in the ring of the blade as it hiss was silenced by the sheath.

A wavery voice caught her attention "Excuse me?" Talon looked directly at the boy who stopped the avalanche.

"May I help you?" she asked trying to be polite but the annoyance sank through a bit.

"Talon I would like to introduce myself, I'm Fai D. Flowright" his sapphire eyes depicted that she would response.

Talon could only manage a blink "you know my name?" Talon struggled to remain calm usually there would be keepers and hunters on her at the moment. She looked around only the stillness enveloped her.

Fai smiled nodding "your name is so foreign... and I know you haven't been here all your life." he added teasingly his playful tone smile and gesture had other meaning behind it. Talon glanced him up and down it was hard to believe that this was the same boy that she felt a connection with when she knew he was gifted like she was in magic. _Did he know that she had magic as well? Did he feel something too when they met? _ Talon commented "names are a powerful thing …Fai" turning on her heels returning inside she noticed he had followed her inside.

"Do you need help Talon?" Fai asked as she loaded a spear on top of the other she could only blink at him she didn't feel any strain but his eyes suggested that the objects must be really heavy.

Talon shook her head "I'm really fine Fai." Moving past him, as she loaded the spears he leaned against the sleigh that made her extremely uncomfortable. "So why are you loading these?" Talon paused again trying to be kind, and not be embarrassed or annoyed but she was both. Talon bit her lip managing "the king likes my work, he want my father to become captain and me to work at his side."

Fai smiled "oh then I'll be seeing you a lot." Talon looked at him not sure how to take that comment again it had another meaning behind it.

Raya gestured Talon to come back inside as Talon noticed the king and Raoule coming outside. She nodded "Nice to meet you Fai till next time." Fai nodded bowing slightly "it would be my pleasure." Talon blinked shaking her head her mind reeling with why he seemed to be acting strange everything he did had a whole other meaning to it. It made her curious. _Curious is always a bad thing _she mumbled as she slipped back into the room.

Some time passed when Raoule slipped in, Talon? I have accepted the call the king has asked will you be ok working with me. Talon ran embracing him "since when am I not?" Raoule smiled as he petted her hair.

"Well the king believes you're my daughter because you have been with us for quite a while…are you alright with being my daughter?

Talon brightened "why not? You already seem like family to me…do I need a story or anything?

Raoule smiled "I'm sure you and I can think of something eh?"


	6. Sparks of Nightmares

Talon couldn't move the darkness closing in on her seemingly suffocating. Talon wanted to scream every fiber wanted her to. As piercing yellow lime green eyes the endless black pupils the crimson that leaked out like blood. It made her core twist and completely freeze in terror.

Talon jolted awake, her flames died down from their inch flames to a simple glow. Talon focused on relaxing her breathing. Talon watched her breath as it puffed out in front of her. Her eyesight sharpened and relaxed returning somewhat normal as her core calmed. Her senses told her it was dark early morning.

It was time to leave with Raoule to the castle. She looked forward to it had done this awhile she looked forward to it. She saw Fai a lot he seemed to be around and challenged her to fight, it usually happened once Talon was finished. Though she has to be careful the way she is.

Talon slipped on her long sleeve that was warm though seemingly a bit tight on her arms. But she could still move easily.

Talon slipped out of her room and into the snow, Raoule smiled as she approached him his hand resting on her left shoulder. Talon smiled she loved being with Raoule.

Raoule told whoever asked Talon was his sister's eldest daughter, telling of her accident that destroyed her family. Talon the only survivor. It was mostly true the accident Talon was a survivor of her families accident. Along with that her appearance looked similar to Raoule's to pull it off.

As they approached the castle the twisting staircases fooling the eye of the visitor. A tool the king gave them he assured would help them get in.

A light formed at the hand held tool Talon smiled as the blue light, expanded around them. It soon faded as the stone hallway stretched out in front of them.

Raoule slipped the tool into his right pocket. He embraced Talon giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Have fun, I'll see you later." Talon watched him walk down the seemingly long, watched him vanish and sighed.

"Tal!" Talon shook her head Fai gave her a nickname apparently. Talon waited he paused in front of Talon his sapphire eyes sparkling "ready?"

Talon smiled running ahead slipping down long hallways to her room where the blades were forged she had already finished her work the day before. Talon smiled as she easily beat Fai to the room. He caught up almost sliding to the next door. He came back shyly catching his breath.

Talon leaned against the door way watching him catch his breath " Ready to be beat up by a girl again?" Talon laughed as Fai straightened "well maybe I just don't want to hurt you." As he grabbed a sword and swung at talon only to hear t he ring of metal his sword smacked away.

Talon smiled as Fai straightened Talon angled her sword centering it in front of her. Making sure to be very careful Fai smiled the fight intensified as the fought across the room.

Talon and Fai seemed to be evenly matched when Talon fought she fought with a grace that left Fai stunned. Then Talon tensed she turned her back to Fai , horror crossed her face.

Talon smelled blood she dropped her sword, following the scent through the twisted hallways. Talon approached the scene. It was completely dark her eyes narrowed then her eyesight sharpened. She saw a guard a palace guard. Blood was everywhere the smell turned to a bitter metallic taste.

In her mouth, she tried to tell herself it was bitter...it was sweet the metallic taste satisfying. she saw blood splattered across the wall. Talon stepped back the guards chest was raked from the left to right. _Clearly done by claws_ ...Talon bit her lip she knew _no one knew of her shifting ability_ . She looked around tracks talon felt she would scream _they were wolf tracks_.

Talon shook her head "no...No! I didn't kill..I haven't ...I wouldn't not without a cause...I would be conscious I would know what I was doing.."

Talon looked at her hands they seemed clenched them to fists. Talon senses spiked hearing a clang hallways away, her eyesight sharpened further.

As adrenaline pulsed, people were coming she concentrated air magic formed as she jumped soundlessly, it stabled her. Talon silently pulled herself onto a support beam.

White took her sight Black flames curled around her, The only way out slammed, of the crumbling building each person ushered in Talon made sure made it out.

Talons mind reeled The building wouldn't hold for much longer. Talons eyes scanned quickly the area ..._Up_! she thought Talon jumped air magic stabling her as she called upon it. Talon grabbed the golden pole it burned into her skin Talon winced looking up then down swinging herself onto a beam that supported the building the flames surrounding her. Talon started to run across the beams..

Talon blinked the cool stone beneath her the stinging in her hands subsided. She recalled that she broke the trap door down before the building completely collapsed. She glanced down the black flames dancing across her skin _cruel they did this to me making me bond to black fire...even though its known to kill it's wielder Except the fortunate few death catches them sooner ...studying me and my unique relationship with any magic I come in contact with..once bonded with an element I have a special connection with it..._

Talon sank a bit when five guards shouted beneath her. _Fai was with them... why was he there_? Talon shook her head she had to leave She looked around at the beams of stone...it would be better on fours Talon sighed ... She let herself go the water-like feeling rushing up her arms and legs, lasted only seconds talon's tail swished.

Her fur her hair color a deep auburn .. golden marks from her eyes and from her right shoulder . And a bit on her tail.. her gray eyes looked around as darker tint of auburn folded wings on her back. Talon made her way silently back to the hallway..

Talon's sharp senses gave her permission to jump off and snap her wings soundlessly . She made contact with the stone floor. Water formed around Talon she was in a kneeling position not a drop of water shown.

"Tal?" Talon stood to Fai she was nervous ...Yeah? she turned smiling Fai blinked "Y..Your eyes they have your pupils always been like slits?" Talon nodded even though her mind was reeling She couldn't lie not to one who seemed to understand her ... Talon then blinked and ran she wanted to leave she had to leave before someone else was murdered.


	7. Found

Talon felt the pull in her core as she summoned air helping her down from the castle. Once Talon landed she ran. Tears blurring her vision she wiped them _she_ _might_ _have_ _to_ _move_ _on_ _before_... again the sweet scent of blood entered her senses. Talon shook her head _no it's just from my transformation I haven't been..._Talon knew there were more victims. Her wolf form she could change willingly in seconds she could be a wolf or human. The mark of this was Talon clutched her right arm. Close to her shoulder.

_There must be survivors there must be...maybe_ Talon let the water run up her arms and legs. Talon's senses opened to their full extent. Talon didn't make eye contact with the victims as she survived the area there were three. Close to the outer boarder-lines of her village. Despite her hopes she sensed deaths eerie grip. Talon looked up sighing, her tail swished in frustration. Talon changed back... she was in a kneeling position. As she stood she straitened her long sleeve, Talon's ears pricked _someone was watching her...Two...wait..._Talon tensed as someone was approaching her.

Talon whipped around expecting to see a hunter or keeper or worse her nightmare. To her astonishment Fai looked at Talon with awe and curiosity. Talon stepped back _someone found out!_ Her mind screamed Fai stepped forward "Talon please don't run...I know you are scared but I can keep your secret I promise. "

Before Talon could reply Fai continued "..I ...I followed you I was worried and I saw you find these people and change...I know you couldn't have done this no one could have found these people without you...I followed you at the castle as well...your reactions said it all you have special magic and someone is possibly trying to frame you..."

Talon shook her head "Fai...I'm a...I'm a monster... A weapon...I ...I can't stay here" Fai moved in-front of her a look passed over his eyes his voice changed it was very firm "You are not a monster Talon.." he grabbed her arms Talon looked down then it subsided into a gentle tone "You fight with rules with limits you protect you never hurt anyone. Tal look what we can do together."

Talon looked up and around her flames was dancing in across the snow. Water spiraled around them glistening sapphire light erupted above them. She looked back at Fai's eyes they reflected something she had only seen in her own eyes. He had a special connection with magic too.

Talon remembered Raiya's warning about magic..she tugged Fai let go instantly everything returned to normal.

Talon bit her lip "thank you for showing me...Fai looked into her eyes "your magic... you are beautiful." Talon looked up blushing Fai laughed slightly blushing as well.

Before anything else was said Talon was gone. He shook his head Fai turned then back again to see a figure in-front of eyes caught Fai's attention lime-green yellow with red along his pupils. His hair razor strait bangs, his hair seemed to wave. He had a long black leather coat that drifted in the breeze. The collar long and sharp against his jaw, chains on his waist clinked in the wind. A ring with a clear jewel caught his eye. "Fai I presume? " His voice sharp and seemingly smooth. Fai blinked the ring turned to a crimson red he stepped back. There was something about this stranger that made Fai feel helpless, that made him uncomfortable one of his position shouldn't ever be a feeling a prince has.

The figure smiled bowing slightly "highness I apologize.. I'm Korane and I have been sent to find the perpetrator for these murders. " Korane stood glancing over to the bodies "if I were you I'd take care of those." Korane turned sharply he added lowly "be careful who you trust."

Fai looked over where the bodies were then back to where the stranger was he wasn't there .

Korane stood on a bank surveying the village, Two voices caught his attention "Sir are you sure she's here?" Korane smiled as he looked at his ring it was clear again "I'm sure" he smiled "be ready at any possible moment got it?" "Talon will be hard for you... "Korane whispered "all of you are if they would have just left it to me two years wouldn't have been wasted trying to track her. After all I haven't seen her since she was eight. Now twelve...he smiled "and a shifter she's been busy."

Korane looked over the houses he smiled knowing exactly where she was.


End file.
